<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Paths From One Choice by Watupmydudes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003040">New Paths From One Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watupmydudes/pseuds/Watupmydudes'>Watupmydudes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMFs, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Hobbits, Hope, Rangers, Shieldmaidens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watupmydudes/pseuds/Watupmydudes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir has taken the ring from Frodo.  A hobbit must befriend a tree and a shield maiden must remember the ways of war and fight with a wizard. An elf and a man must learn to get along and a queen and a gardener must find an army. At the same time, a king must convince the steward's son to give up a horrid weapon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel &amp; Boromir (Son of Denethor II), Canon Relationships - Relationship, Faramir (Son of Denethor II) &amp; Arwen Undómiel, Galadriel | Artanis &amp; Sam Gamgee, Pippin Took &amp; Treebeard, Éowyn &amp; Gandalf | Mithrandir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Taking of the Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*slides in on swivel chair* Hey, there. So, I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this story and some lines (its only dialogue) are taken from Lord of the Rings(more specifically The Fellowship of the Ring) the will be between these starts **. Boromir is out of character but that is mainly because he is being controlled by the ring. The Lord of the Rings is own by Professor J.R.R Tolkien, and please (I am honestly begging you here) leave constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you have a good day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light of the sun shone off the ring as Frodo went to put it on. Boromir leapt over the rock, and he managed to pin the halfling to the ground this time. As Frodo's hands were forced above his head, the ring fell out of them. </p>
<p>"*Miserable Trickster," Boromir shouted, "Now I can see your mind. You planned to bring the ring to Sauron.* Well not anymore, you fiend, for Boromir shall claim the ring." He sat on top of Frodo so that one half of his legs were holding down Frodo's arms, and the other half of his legs were holding down Frodo's legs. He reach over Frodo's body and grabbed the ring from where it had fallen. Boromir took a single moment to admire the ring before he put on his own finger. Run writing burned into sight for a second and then the ring was a smooth surface once again. </p>
<p>Frodo's trembling ceased and Boromir laughed. "Now you understand, this ring can be used to defeat The Enemy. Your master has not hope for destroying Gondor now," Boromir taunted.</p>
<p>From behind Boromir their was a soft patter of feet. He rose from Frodo's body and put a hand on his sword. There were four sets of footsteps, so whatever it was was on all fours. The pattering grew louder and at just the right time, Boromir stabbed forward and downwards.</p>
<p>"My preciousss," The miserable creature hissed with its dying breath. It was truly miserable with its pale stretched over its malnourished body, and its glowing and yellow eyes that bulged out from their sockets. It was completely naked except for the brown rag covering up its privates.</p>
<p>Boromir turned back to Frodo as he straighten his back, and said to him, "Your friend has now been killed, but do not fear. You shall go to the white city and redeem yourself by fighting for the glorious kingdom of Gondor."</p>
<p>Boromir pulled Frodo to his fight and urge the halfling to walk in front of him. Despite being still, fear was kindling in Frodo's eyes. Boromir would soon convince him (and the others) that this was the right way of continuing the quest. That it was the way the Valar would have wanted it.</p>
<p>The rest of the Fellowship was gathered in the clearing where Boromir had last seen them. They seemed to be debating where to take the ring. There was no longer no need for that debate. Aragorn lifted his head and met the Boromir's eyes with his own.</p>
<p>"*Boromir, where have you been*." He asked before his eyes cast down to Frodo, "And Frodo, have you decided as to where to take the ring? Both Sam and I counsel you to take it to Mordor, but I do not believe that our counsel will sway at this point."</p>
<p>"The Ring shall go to Minas Tirith," Boromir answered.</p>
<p>"You do not speak for him, Boromir. Even if what you say is what he told you, I would much prefer to hear it from his own mouth," Aragorn said.</p>
<p>"It is true that I do not speak for Frodo, but it is my choice as to where the ring shall go now," Boromir said as he lifted up his hand that now adorned the ring, "And if the choice was still in the hands of Frodo, the halfling would have taken it into the hands of his master, the Enemy himself."</p>
<p>"You lie, Master Boromir, for Mr. Frodo has only ever work on the side of good, and don't say I lie because I have been with him through this whole journey," Sam said.</p>
<p>"He must have escaped your sight, for after I took the Ring from him, one of his friends tried to take it from me. Alas, do not fear, for Boromir the Bold made quick work of it," Boromir said.</p>
<p>"Begging your pardon, Master Boromir, but the only one's of Mr. Frodo's friends who are out are those in the fellowship, and you were the only member of the fellowship (besides Mr. Frodo himself, of course) who left this clearing," Sam retorted as he took another step forward.</p>
<p>"No, Sam, there was not another traitor in the fellowship. This friend of Frodo's was a pale, disgusting creature who died with the words 'my precious on its lips,'" Boromir said.</p>
<p>This time when Sam took another step, Aragorn did as well. "That was Gollum, Master Boromir. He was a foul creature who tried to killed Mr. Bilbo, Mr. Frodo's uncle, years back. Mr. Frodo would never make friends with that feel beast," Sam explained.</p>
<p> Frodo spoke up for the first time. "Please, Sam, stop trying to pick a fight over me, its all over." His voice was weak and wavered as he spoke, and his eyes glistened with the tears that were building up in his delicate eyes.</p>
<p>"Listen to your master, for even you can not denied that he is a traitor," Said Boromir. Sam lunged forward, and Aragorn did the same. Aragorn hit the ground and Sam had gotten the Boromir. Boromir had only to push the halfling for Sam to hit the ground as well. Sam was as still as a stone and his eyelids were shut tight. Aragorn pushed himself up and ran over to where Sam laid. The ranger's fingers were touching the thin skin of Sam's neck.</p>
<p>Boromir still continued to speak. "We must go to Minas Tirith. There we shall take my father's counsel, and bring ruin to Mordor and all of Gondor's foes."</p>
<p>"No," Aragorn said, "I, at least, must stay. Sam still lives, and I must heal. I will then follow you to Gondor</p>
<p>"No, you shall not. Sam stood agasint the heir to the steward's throne, but if he does make it to Gondor, he shall be honored as a warrior," Boromir said.</p>
<p>"Sam may be brave, but he is no warrior. He will not know the way to Gondor, and there may injuries that cannot be seen. I would be able to treat him, and show him the way to Gondor," Aragorn said.</p>
<p>Boromir walked to Aragorn, and took the ranger's hands in his own. He pulled Aragorn to his feet, and said, "No, Aragorn, Gondor needs your sword a soon as possible." He then took Aragorn by the arm and urged the other forward. When he had walked a few steps with Aragorn and Frodo in front of him, he turned his head toward the others.</p>
<p>"If you do not follow," he said, "I will make sure you meet a swift end by my sword." The others soon followed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journey of Pippin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I just wanted to say that I hope you, the reader, have a great day, The Lord of the Rings belongs to Professor Tolkien, and all feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pippin walked through Parth Galen with Merry by his side. None of the Fellowship made a sound. Talking could only end badly. </p><p>The Fellowship walked in a line: Aragorn and Frodo at the front, Boromir urging them forward from behind, the two cousins and the new and unlikely friends known as Legolas and Gimli. Pippin, every so often, spared a glance over his shoulder, but Sam had long ago faded from the sight of the group. </p><p>Pippin put his head forward once again and fiddled with his pendant from Lothlorien. It would make a good marker for Sam once they got closer to Boromir’s city. For now, he would stick twigs upright in the ground for Sam, but that was becoming harder. </p><p>Boromir seemed to increase his pace the further they went and there was no chance of slowing down. It was good that Legolas and Gimli were at the rear or Pippin would have surely fallen behind. Although, that may not have been such a bad thing.</p><p>They were right by the Anduin. Boromir must have been following it to his home but it didn’t make sense that they weren’t using the boats. Though, Pippin would have despised the journey even more if it was done by water instead of land. </p><p>The sound of heavy footfalls were quickly approaching them. Orcs had surrounded the group at all sides. Pippin’s heart was beating out of his chest and the only thing that was louder than the blood in his ears was the boom of Boromir’s great hoard. It was a deep baritone and it seemed to make the ground and trees shake. </p><p>Boromir was quick to jump full force into battle and the other big folk were right behind him. For a second, Frodo was a statue frozen in time until Boromir’s now cold eyes glared at him. Sting halfheartedly joined the fight. The blue light from the blade was hardly visible. </p><p>“Hey, Pip, I think Boromir would not be too happy if we just stood around. How about we turn tossing some stones at those foul orcs,” Merry said. </p><p>“Aye,” Pippin answered. </p><p>There were a few rocks around the place. The two cousins picked them up and threw them at the Orcs that attacked their friends. </p><p>It didn’t do too much. Not even old Bilbo, the best rock thrower in the shire, could have done much with just rocks. Though unlike Pippin, old Bilbo could fight well with a dagger. </p><p>“Well, I’ve already ran out of rocks,” Merry said.</p><p>“You need to use your resources better.” Pippin threw a rock at an Orc who had tried to attack Gimli. Gimli cut down the Orc with his axe in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“I’m going to find some more. Do you need any?”</p><p>“I’m alright.”</p><p>Merry walked to another part of the battle field. Pippin threw some more rocks. </p><p>Merry had his back toward Pippin when Pippin was seized by two Burtish hands. A  scream built up in Pippin’s throat. Then, pain filled his head from the Orc hitting him.</p><p>His arms had been thrown around the neck of an Orc. They treated him cruelly for many days and they hardly stopped. </p><p>He had never been so alone. Not even animals would come near the horrid Orcs.</p><p>Eating was difficult. The Orcs would keep his arms and legs tied up and throw food at him just to watch him struggle. At least they gave him food.</p><p>If only there was another person with him. Then Pippin would not be the only person under the Orcs’ eyes, and he could then maybe get himself free from the humiliating bindings.</p><p>Alas, he was the only person in the Orcs’ keeping. So, his mind would wander to happier times. </p><p>Him, Merry and Frodo used to wander back from their latest adventure. They laughed about the trip and all the animals they had seen that day. Yet, when it came for them to go on an actual quest, they failed. Miserably. </p><p>In the shire, he would visit Bag End to listen to the stories that Bilbo would tell. He would listen intently and ask all the questions he could think of (which just so happened to be all the questions under the sun) before the older Tooks would come to collect him from his eccentric cousin. He probably would never see old Bilbo or any of his family ever again. </p><p>Then, Gandalf’s fireworks. The beauty and colors of them would forever remain the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. They were made all the better by Gandalf’s kind eyes looking down upon him. Now, Gandalf had fallen to his death, never to be seen by another living person ever again. </p><p>He looked up to the sky and was met by Earendil. The star, the marnier, both. He prayed. </p><p>To the valar. </p><p>He never had reason to do so before, but they had saved both Earendil and Elwing, maybe just maybe, they would send some help his way. Or not. He was still just a small young hobbit. Still, no fault in hoping. </p><p>Help did come. Someone cried out, and his guard ran to the sound. He stumbled to his feet to run from the terrible Orc camp, but someone grabbed his neck. </p><p>“Well, my little one,*” said a low voice with a hideous face. Chills ran down from Pippin’s neck all the way to his feet as it spoke of Pippin’s sleeping arrangement, and Pippin meddling in affairs too big for him. </p><p>The Orc groped Pippin. He must be looking for the ring. </p><p>“I don’t think you will find it that way. It isn’t easy to find,” Pippin whispered before he even realized he had the thought. </p><p>A tight grip on Pippin’s shoulder replaced the groping. The Orc questioned Pippin about what he said, and so began an interaction where Pippin pretended to be gollum. It ended with the Orc tucking Pippin under his arm. </p><p>The Orc ran and Pippin fought against the Orc’s grip. Despite everything, Pippin still hoped to escape and free his friends. Even Boromir, for the one who took the ring was not the same man as the one Pippin had traveled with.  </p><p>Far away, horse and man called out. Pippin hit the floor and a sword was raised high above him. The sword then fell and the Orc was gone. </p><p>No one saw Pippin, for the elvish cloak hid him from all but the keenest eyes. The sword was too big for him to use to cut the bonds on his wrist, but the Orc’s body was near. Pippin simply searched the body and found a knife to use. </p><p>Leaning the knife against the ground, Pippin cut the bonds of his wrist on it. He opened his leaf wrapping and ate two pieces of lembas. Finally some nice food. </p><p>He stood up and brushed himself off. Pippin then walked into Fangorn. </p><p>The forest was dark, yes, but the Old Forest had been, and hadn’t that alright. Hey, he even made a friend there. </p><p>He entered the forest, feeling more determined then he had in days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Great River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Faramir walked by the water of the Anduin. It was a grand and beautiful river that one couldn’t help but admire. Now a soft mist rose from it, covering it world all around.<br/>
</p><p>On the other side of the river, a group of figures travelled together. Faramir walked to them through the river. No water seeped into his clothes.<br/>
All, but one of the figures became clear to Faramir. A very tall figure was contrasted with a short one, mist, another short figure, and then an Elf and a Dwarf.<br/>
Faramir walked closer to the figures.<br/>
</p><p>No.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir moved closer and closer to the figures until he could deny it no longer. His brother was amongst the travelers, but it was not Faramir’s brother.<br/>
Boromir the Bold. The Fair. He was no longer the latter, and he was a darker version of the former.<br/>
</p><p>No.<br/>
</p><p>On Boromir’s neck was a simple ring of gold. Isildur’s Bane. The One Ring. An evil made by Morgoth’s lieutenant. The Enemy.<br/>
</p><p>No.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir fell to his knees. The water had disappeared, and he kneeled on barren ground. He looked up.<br/>
</p><p>Minas Tirith was no longer the White City, but the Black. The Great Eye of Sauron everywhere around him.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir screamed.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir woke up, and looked out his window. The Sun was high in the sky. All was well.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir got ready, ate a light meal, and went down the archives. He could tell his father about the dream later in the day.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir turned the corner, and reached out for the story of Earendil. Another hand met his.<br/>
</p><p>He removed his hand. “I am sorry. You may take it, I have read that tale more times than I can count.”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s no trouble. I have probably read it as many times as you.” The voice held a musical lint to it.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir turned to the speaker. An Elf maiden.<br/>
</p><p>Faramir bowed. “I did not know that any Elves would be coming to Minas Tirith.”<br/>
</p><p>“None are. Yet.”<br/>
</p><p>“Then how come you are here?”<br/>
</p><p>“This is only a dream.”<br/>
</p><p>Faramir nodded, and rose to his full height. Both him and the Elf stood at the same height.<br/>
</p><p>“Are you dreaming as I am,” The Elf asked.<br/>
</p><p>“I believe that I am.”<br/>
</p><p>“I have never talked with another in my dream who was dreaming as I was. What is your name?”<br/>
</p><p>“Faramir, Son of Denethor. What is your name?”<br/>
</p><p>“Arwen. Is Boromir your brother?”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
</p><p>“Have you seen the vision?”<br/>
</p><p>Faramir swallowed and nodded.<br/>
</p><p>“Where are you now,” Arwen asked.<br/>
</p><p>“With my rangers, we are heading to Ithilien.”<br/>
</p><p>“You cannot go there. Go to Rohan and the horse lords.”<br/>
</p><p>“Will I meet you there?”<br/>
</p><p>“Either me or Glorfindel. I will do my best to be there myself.”<br/>
</p><p>A question almost escaped Faramir’s mouth, but the dream, and Arwen faded. He sat up surrounded by his rangers.<br/>
</p><p>He shook Damrod awake.<br/>
</p><p>“Wake up the others. We are heading to Rohan.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why are we doing so?”<br/>
</p><p>“I had a vision. My brother has taken Isildur’s Bane and is heading for Minas Tirith. There will be help in Rohan.”<br/>
</p><p>“From the Horse Lords?”<br/>
</p><p>“No, the Elves.”<br/>
</p><p>“There hasn’t been an Elf in Gondor or Rohan in years.”<br/>
</p><p>“There will be. Now wake the others, Damrod.”<br/>
</p><p>“Yes, My Lord.”<br/>
</p><p>Faramir looked up at the moon and sighed. The fate of the world hung in the balance, and he will have a say in it.</p><p>Denethor sighed. So Boromir had collected Isildur’s Bane. It could be Gondor’s salvation.  Eru knew they needed it.</p><p>A citadel guard, one who respected Faramir, and held Denethor’s second son in high regard, walked in. </p><p>“I bring a message, My Lord.”</p><p>“What is it, Beregond?”</p><p>“Your son, Lord Boromir, has returned, and he brings Isildur’s Bane.”</p><p>Denethor nodded. “Tell him to come here immediately. We can’t have that thing of power out in the open.”</p><p>Beregond bowed. “Yes, My Lord.”</p><p>The people who remained in Minas Tirith cheered. Denethor sighed. Despite his many other good qualities, Boromir always liked to make a show out of things. That was one place the Faramir did much better than Boromir.</p><p>Boromir pushed the doors open with a great force. “I have returned, Father, and I have brought prizes.”</p><p>Prizes?</p><p>A few guards came in, and threw 5 people to the ground of the citadel. Two children, an Elf, a Dwarf, and…</p><p>Thorongil.</p><p>Denethor looked to his son, his face no longer fair.</p><p>Denethor looked to Thorongil once again. This could not end well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Golden Halls of the King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eowyn, the sister-daughter of the king, stood by her uncle’s side. Her uncle was sick. Her uncle was dying. Maybe he was already dead. </p><p>Maybe someone stronger could ascend to the throne. Someone who could rule without that creacher Wormtongue always whispering in their ear. Oh wouldn’t that be nice?</p><p>As if Wormtongue would leave the kings of the Mark alone. As if she could be rid of that vial man. No, happy endings came to other people not Eowyn, daughter of Eomund and Theowyn. </p><p>Then someone entered Meduseld. A self proclaimed wizard.</p><p>The Grey Pilgrim. </p><p>The wizard and the king spoke to each other. Though the king could hardly be called king, for Theoden, once noble, sat now as a corpse that somehow still breathed. </p><p>Then a bright light shone through the golden hall of the king. The light blinded Eowyn. She never thought that blindness would be added to her horrible existence. </p><p>Yet the light faded out, and the king was as noble as he once was when Eowyn first met him. When the people still loved. He was alive once again. He could take up a sword and fight once again.  </p><p>-------</p><p>Eowyn wandered through Meduseld. Everything had changed, and for the better it seemed. Hopefully, it would stay that way. Though hope had never for her prevailed in the past. </p><p>“Well met, Lady Eowyn.”</p><p>Eowyn turned around to be faced with the wizard, holding the staff that had saved her uncle’s life. </p><p>“Well met, Gandalf Greyhame.”</p><p>Gandalf walked to Eowyn’s side, and smiled at her as a father would. As Theoden would. </p><p>“You know how to fight, do you not,” Gandalf asked. </p><p>“I do. Don’t you know it is the way of the women of the Mark to defend our home? We are just as capable of it as the men. The only difference is that we do not do it as often.” </p><p>“Then you shall be of help to me later on.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“You wish for glory, and we have lost the fellowship. Yes, the ring ensnared one of the companions who cared much for his city. He may be saved if luck holds, but I do not have any companions at the moment.”</p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p>“I am saying that I wish you to be by my side in battle when the time comes.”</p><p>“So you come to me when all your allies are dead, and when another man comes along you will leave me in the dirt.”</p><p>“I would not.”</p><p>“How do I know that is not a lie?”</p><p>“They say that no man can hinder the Witch-King.”</p><p>Eowyn shrugged away the strange phrase. “I care not, but if I can I will fight by your side, and slay any Orc that comes my way.”</p><p>Eowyn walked away, and left Gandalf alone to think on many things. </p><p>-----<br/>
Eowyn did not ride with her family or Gandalf to battle that day. She had another duty. To be a lord to her people. Somehow the people still loved her despite how she had done nothing for them on the battlefield. Maybe one day it would change, but that grew less and less likely as the years passed by. </p><p>She sat by the side of another woman, Earid, and they waited for the soldiers to return.</p><p>“Do you think they will return,” The woman asked.</p><p>“I cannot say for sure, but they are the Men of the Mark. They will not be defeated easily.”</p><p>“Do we have enough weapons here, in case….”</p><p>“In case they lose, it depends on the force that our enemy sends. Yet, our army will send someone to inform us that we lost, and we can then retreat.”</p><p>“To where?”</p><p>“To Gondor.” Though I will not, Eowyn thought, I will fight with the force that comes here, and hold them, for I will not run like a coward. </p><p>Eowyn stood tall upon her horse. Her sword danced in and out of the bodies of many Orcs. The sword was made of perfect steel. </p><p>People cheered and sang many songs for her. People came to her to ask for help for their towns, and cities and she would accept the requests with a smile on her face. </p><p>Glory is what she earned, and what she lived for. </p><p>Then a grand battle came. The enemy stood tall, but she held her ground against them. She fought, ignoring the many injuries she sustained. </p><p>Then she plunged her sword into the head of her enemy. The enemy was gone and defeated, and she smiled in triumph.</p><p>Then she fell herself. Fell into darkness, and died the greatest death. </p><p>The death found after one has achieved one last victory. </p><p>Then Eowyn awoke. </p><p>She walked through the sleeping figures of the people of the Mark. The riders had returned in good shape, and they even had an alliance with the Ents that a young Hobbit would be incharge of. Gandalf had explained that they may need some Ents to fight in the war since Gondor had fallen. </p><p>Speaking of the wizard, Eowyn walked over to his sleeping form, and the stone he held. </p><p>Let me show you what you can be. </p><p>The stone’s voice had pride, and much of it, but it also an underlying coldness. It almost sounded like Wormtongue. </p><p>Eowyn walked away.  </p><p>I can show just what you need to do. </p><p>Eowyn was almost out of sight of the stone.</p><p>You will gain glory with the knowledge I give you.</p><p>Eowyn froze.</p><p>Glory. </p><p>All she ever wanted. </p><p>Eowyn walked back to the stone. </p><p>Yes, my dear, the people will remember your name.</p><p>Maybe a part of her yelled to not touch it. Yet the stone’s voice was just so prideful and grand. Not like Womtongue’s voice at all. </p><p>They will sing of Eowyn the Grand, and she will be sung about alongside Eorl the Young and Helm Hammerhand. </p><p>Eowyn reached out to touch the Palantir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Return to Lothlorien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Samwise woke up to find that trees surrounded him. Only trees. </p>
<p>He stood up, and looked around. </p>
<p>Gandalf had died, Boromir had betrayed them, and Sam was alone. </p>
<p>A bird sang, and Sam looked up toward the bird who had a light brown back and chest, and a white stomach. </p>
<p>The bird flew off, and Sam ran after it. </p>
<p>Sam stood by the shores of the Anduin, and the bird stood on the boat that Sam had shared with Strider and Mister Frodo. The bird cocked its head to the side. </p>
<p>Nope, nope, not at all. Sam was not going to ride a boat anywhere alone. It was bad enough when he had Frodo and Strider with him. He would do anything else except get on that boat. </p>
<p>He walked away from the bird and the boat, and toward Gondor. Wherever that was. He had no clue. </p>
<p>Sam sighed, and walked back to the boat. He went to rummage through Strider’s things to find a map, but no. That was rude. Maybe some creatures who were altogether not Hobbit-like would look through someone’s things without permission, but not Samwise Gamgee. His father had raised him better than that. </p>
<p>Sam looked to the bird, who still sat on the boat for whatever reason, and the bird cocked its head to the other side. </p>
<p>Sam had to be going to be crazy, but there was something Elvish about the bird. In the same way there was something Elvish about Mister Frodo and Strider. Maybe he should follow this bird. </p>
<p>As crazy as that sounded. </p>
<p>Sam had seen and done crazier things. </p>
<p>“Alright then,” Sam said, “You win.”</p>
<p>Sam’s whole body shook as he sat down in the boat, and grabbed the oars. You can do this Samwise Gamgee. He pushed the boat away from the shore. You have slain an Orc, surely you can travel by boat on your own. The bird flew in front of the boat, and Sam rowed after it. Think of Mister Frodo, and Mister Peregrin, and Mister Meriadoc, and Legolas, and Gimli, and Strider. </p>
<p>He travelled for several days, shaking the whole time. Sometimes, his whole body shook, and other times, his shaking was contained to his hands or legs. The shaking in his hands caused some water to fall upon up from the river. </p>
<p>The journey he was taking through following the bird was merely the way back to Lothlorien. Sam could see the sense of that. If anything else, Lady Galadriel would be able to help. </p>
<p>The first of the golden trees of Lothlorien came into view. Sam rowed to the shore, and jumped out of the boat. Even though he had taken breaks to rest, the knowledge that he would hopefully never have to row or even be in a boat again made him smile. </p>
<p>Sam walked to the trees, and the bird flew by his side. The trees were just as beautiful as they had been when the Fellowship had visited Lothlorien together. </p>
<p>Sam could not admire the beauty of the landscape. He needed to go to the Lady Galadriel to ask for help. She would surely be able to do something.</p>
<p>“Master Samwise, Lady Galadriel told us you would come here.”</p>
<p>Sam looked up to Haldir who grabbed him by the arm, and led him through Lothlorien. The Elf’s long strides made it so that Sam had to run to keep up with him. </p>
<p>The bird flew along, singing a little tune as it did. It was a beautiful tune, but in Sam’s state of mind, he would have scowled at the bird. </p>
<p>If only Haldir wasn’t going so fast. </p>
<p>Sam and Haldir made it to Caras Galadhon in the night. It was just as beautiful as it had been the first time Sam had seen it, but he could not admire it. There was too much on his mind. </p>
<p>And Haldir was moving too fast. </p>
<p>Haldir, and Sam ran into Caras Galadhon, and were met by a beautiful woman. Even in the rush, Sam was able to appreciate the Elven woman’s fountain of golden hair, and eyes that were like the stars. The Lady Galadriel was not known as the most beautiful living woman for nothing.  </p>
<p>“It is lovely to see you again Samwise Gamgee, though I wished that we could have met again under different circumstances.” The Lady Galadriel’s smile was still just as kind as it had always been, but there was also a slight bitterness to it. </p>
<p>“Me… me too, My Lady.” Sam bowed his head to the Lady Galadriel as he spoke.</p>
<p>The Lady Galadriel looked to Haldir. “Go to my husband, and tell him to prepare our army.”</p>
<p>Haldir bowed. “Yes, My Lady.”</p>
<p>The Lady Galadriel walked away, and although Sam did not believe in following folks without them asking him to, Sam walked after the tall woman. The bird flew by the side of the Lady Galadriel though it no longer sang.</p>
<p>“Sauron will attack Minas Tirith,” The Lady Galadriel said after several moments of silence, “His army will overpower Lord Denethor’s without the Host of the Dead.”</p>
<p>Sam cleared his throat. “Begging your pardon, my lady, but what is the Host of the Dead?”</p>
<p>The Lady Galadriel laughed. “They are Men who broke their oath to Isildur many years ago, and were crushed to remain in Middle-Earth. Aragorn would have called upon them to fight Sauron if all had gone well.”</p>
<p>“So what is to be done, My Lady,” Sam asked. </p>
<p>Galadriel stopped walking, and turned to look at Sam. Her eyes looked deep into Sam’s very soul. Unease grew in Sam. “The Elves must fight as they once did in the Elder Days, but I fear it will not be enough. There are very few Elves left to fight against the shadow.”</p>
<p>The Lady Galadriel looked away from Sam, and continued to walk. Sam shivered and continued to follow. </p>
<p>“My grandchildren shall come to Lothlorien with some Rangers of the North. They will help though they will not be enough.”</p>
<p>“Couldn’t we ask for help from more of the rangers, My Lady?” Sam cleared his throat. “If that were at all possible.”</p>
<p>“It is a good idea, but not possible.”</p>
<p>Sam nodded. “Surely we have allies close at hand.” A tale came to Sam in that moment. It was a part of Bilbo’s grand tale when the Gentlehobbit went on his adventure. “Couldn’t the Elves of Mirkwood help, My Lady?”</p>
<p>“Dol Guldur stands in our way, but…” The Lady Galadriel stopped walking again. Her eyes gazed off far away. </p>
<p>Sam stopped walking as well, and found that he was shaking. Keep it together, Sam Gamgee. No good will be known if you pass out in front of the Lady. </p>
<p>The Lady Galadriel laughed. “Yes, of course.” She looked to Sam, thankfully not into his soul this time. “We must be quick about destroying Sauron’s stronghold. Prepare yourself, Samwise Gamgee, for you shall be going to war with the Elves.” The Lady Galadriel’s eyes were determined, and a great power came from her. </p>
<p>Sam felt both thrill and fear.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>